The New York Years
by Joaquina
Summary: Frustrated with CBS's version of Horatio Caine's backstory I wrote my own.  It begins with Caine graduating from the police acadamy working his first patrol job at NYPD.  It also covers how he met his wife.


Frustrated with CBS ever changing back story for Lieutenant Horatio Caine I took it upon myself to write one that held continuity and hopefully give the reader an interesting introspect to Horatio's past. It never made sense to me that Horatio Caine was raised in Miami Florida. That baritone voice of his has a strong New York accent, which signified to me that even if he were a transplant from Miami to New York the accent would not be that thick. David Caruso speaks, as one born and raised in New York so suffice it to say Horatio will need to also be born and raised in New York. I also attempted to tie in Horatio's deep connection with the Hispanic culture. I hope you enjoy my version of Horatio Caine's past.

The New York Years

Chapter One First Day on the Job

At twenty - four years of age and freshly graduated at the top of his class, life was looking pretty good for Horatio Caine. Making the trip to his newly assigned patrol position at the 169th precinct, Caine had to make several transfers before he could leave the subway system. He stepped up onto the busy New York streets emerging from the darkness of the underground subway system. As Caine made his way closer to the 169th no one bothered him as he walked the last two blocks to the precinct. Maybe it was because he was sharply dressed in his patrol uniform or maybe it was because with his bright red hair and pale complexion, he did not exactly fit into the neighborhood population. Not making eye contact with anyone he continued to walk the last two blocks to the precinct.

The 169th had seen better days. Caine had to step out of the way as several patrolmen exited. The huge wooden door creaked as it opened and one of the officers stared at him, probably wondering what the Anglo was about. Caine entered the precinct without a backwards glance at the officer staring at him. The early afternoon hive of activity showed it to be a busy precinct. Walking up to the front desk he was challenged right away by the elder policeman manning it.

"Can I help ya?" the gray haired policeman asked. Caine looked the man directly in the eye.

"Yea," he hesitates then speaks, "I'm here to see Lieutenant Antonio Vargas."

Suddenly, somewhat recognizing him, the elder man exclaimed. "Oh yea, you're the new rookie aren't you? Caine nodded his head.

"That is correct, I'm Horatio Caine." The elder police officer picked up the phone, calling the Lieutenant informing him that his new rookie has arrived. A few moments later, a Hispanic who seemed to be in his forties, dressed in a suit entered the area from one of the back offices. Holding out his hand for Caine to take it he grasped it in a hearty handshake.

"I'm Lt. Antonio Vargas, welcome to the one sixty ninth."

"Horatio Caine." The red head answered. Vargas released his hand from the handshake.

"Lets get you squared away, I'll introduce you to your partner Sergeant Santiago Aguliar. You will be working 2nd shift with him."

The lieutenant made sure Caine was issued the standard weapon along with the needed badge. Caine looked at his badge and noticed his number assigned was to be 1121, his mother's birthday month and date. He processed the information quickly, a little startled at the coincidence but did not react to it. Business would continue to be conducted. Since all the paperwork from HR was done a few days earlier, all that was needed was to begin his shift.

Vargas escorted Caine to the muster area where the uniform policemen gathered before every shift. Second shift was relieving first shift and the 'news of the day' so to speak, was passed onto the new shift to update them on the changes that might of taken place since they last worked. Muster has not started yet so Vargas signaled to an officer in his early thirties, presumably Santiago Aguliar, over to join them. The officer noticed, and worked his way over to the two gentlemen.

"Lieutenant," Aguliar greeted his boss with a pleasant smile.

"This is your partner, Horatio Caine," Vargas intoned dryly introducing the rookie to the Sergeant.

"Teach him the ropes but don't teach him any of your bad habits. Right?" Aguliar reached out to shake Caine's hand. He took the offered hand and shook it as Aguliar introduced himself.

"I'm Santiago Aguliar, call me Santi, everyone else does." He smiled wide showing perfect pearl white teeth.

"Horatio huh?" He chuckles. "That name is gonna stand out around here kinda like your hair will."

Aguliar spoke with the typical New York accent but it also carried the Spanish twinge of a bilingual. His attitude was more laid back with a good sense of humor so it would seem that everyone liked him. The room was filled with mostly dark haired people with complexions ranging from a light coffee to dark skinned. Caine's coloring did indeed stand out among them. Although Caine understood his presence at this precinct was part of a new program in which integration was in process, he was not sure who had privy to this information outside Lieutenant Vargas.

Smiling Caine responded, "I am probably going to stand out in a lot of different ways," he paused just a bit, "other than just my name and hair color." Aguliar laughed a hearty laugh.

"I like this guy Lieutenant, we're gonna get along just fine."

Shaking his head, Vargas responded, "Don't forget the both of you need to meet with me after shift ends."

"No problem Lieutenant." They part ways with Vargas heading back to his office and Caine and Aguliar taking a seat in the muster room.

As per the norm, muster was held in Spanish. Caine, not knowing the language, was at a disadvantage of getting the needed information. Aguliar started to raise his hand to get the attention of the presenter but Caine reached out holding Aguliar's forearm preventing him from raising it. Aguliar looked at him and Caine shook his head no, don't interrupt the process just let it proceed. Muster ended with the presenter stating 'Vaya con Dios' the Spanish blessing to keep safe and everyone rose to walk out to their patrol cars.

Aguliar brought Horatio up to speed as to what information was discussed at muster. Introductions were also held with some of the officers' politely and jovially welcoming Caine into the 169th while others held themselves in check, not trusting the Caucasian rookie. After all, how was this rookie going to be a viable part of this precinct when it was doubtful that he spoke the language or even understood the culture? Horatio Caine knew he would be traveling a hard and long road ahead with acceptance of both the other officers and within the community itself. Being no stranger to adversity, he was willing to take on this challenge.

Aguliar drove while Caine rode shotgun in the patrol car. So far the shift had started quietly with no immediate calls coming in for their squad. Aguliar ran some errands around the neighborhood, as this was his way of keeping his face out there in the community. Caine was introduced to Puerto Rican food enjoying the exotic flavors as the dinner hour came upon them.

"You like the food?" Aguliar asked Caine. Caine looked at him swallowing a mouthful.

"The food pretty good Santi." Caine replied. Aguliar smiled wide as he shared with Caine.

"Just you wait until I introduce you to some Cuban food, Horatio." For whatever reason when Aguliar said the name Horatio it just did not roll off the tongue. Aguliar then made a decision. "Ya know I gotta tell ya that name of yours don't flow." He thought for a moment. "I believe the Spanish version of your name is Horacio correct?" Caine shook his head in the affirmative. "Now that flows better." Aguliar tried out the Spanish version of Caine's name. "Horacio, or even Raci, yea that will work indeed." He looked at Caine. "That okay with you friend?" Caine smiled realizing his partner at least accepted his position at the 169th.

"No problem Santi I'll answer to whatever you want to call me." Aguliar suddenly laughed loud.

"So you don't care if I call you Rojito?" Caine did not answer him but instead kept eating.

At the end of their shift the both of them went to meet with Lieutenant Vargas. Aguliar reported to the lieutenant Caine's performance. With time Aguliar believed that Caine would fit in just fine, however it was suggested that Caine learn the language. The lieutenant agreed and Caine knew that he would have to rectify this problem as quickly as he could.

Chapter Two First Meeting

Officer Horatio Caine had been on the job at the 169th precinct for six months. The frustration of not knowing Spanish lead him back to school to take classes formally but he also received private lessons from Santi's younger sister, Socorro. The class taught Horatio proper Spanish where Socorro's private lessons taught him street Spanish. Between the two forms of learning, Horatio began to pick up the language but he still did not have complete command of it. This lead to some frustration on the job and at times leading to bad decisions on Horatio's part with Santi having to step in and fix the situation. Santiago did the best he could to buffer the mistrust the community still held for the red headed rookie. Learning the language was the least of Horatio's problems; he also needed to learn the culture. Proud of his heritage, Santiago was ever so helpful with teaching Horatio the finer points the Hispanic culture of the borough. In such attempt, Santi extended an invitation to a Hispanic house party located at his parents home. This consisted of extended members of the family and friends involved in a get together at a house for a barbeque. Starting at around nine, these parties could go late into the night with dancing, eating, socializing and of course grilling all types of meats.

"Ay Raci," Santi called out to Horatio using a shortened nickname he derived from Horacio the Spanish pronunciation of his name. "We're having a barbeque tonight at my parents house, they want me to bring you." Horatio looked up at Santi while changing into his patrol uniform. They were in the locker room preparing for their shift.

"I don't know, Santi," Horatio replied. He looked down, "It's not that I don't appreciate the invite but..." Santi interrupted him.

Santi interrupted him, "But nothin' you gotta come or Mami will have my hide. Probably Socorro will too. I can't take no for an answer, Raci." Santi chuckled, adding, "Who knows, maybe you will actually have fun shakin' that flaco ass of yours and you'll eat good too."

The thought of Horatio dancing to the Latin music almost sent Santi into hysterics. Finished dressing, Horatio stood up facing Santi. The mid afternoon sun shinning though the high window behind him caused his hair to radiate a fiery red with his eyes an intense blue, as he looked Santi straight in the eye, his head slightly tilted.

"I'll go, but I do not promise to stay long." Horatio then turned to take his sunglasses out of his locker and hooked them into the breast pocket. "Come on let's go." He turned around and headed out of the locker room. Santi followed, ready to attend muster and begin their shift.

The 8-hour shift went though without any huge incidents. A little girl six years of age was separated from her parents in the mercado, thus producing a callout for them. Scared and upset with being separated from her parents, Horatio attempted to calm her down. Because of Horatio's manner, the little girl took a liking to Horatio right away. This amused Santi for the little girl had developed an obvious crush on the light skinned red head. She would not let Horatio out of her sight until she was reunited with her parents. Even then, she continued to stare at Horatio. The little girl shared with her parents that she liked the policeman's blue eyes. The parents smiled kindly while thanking Horatio for taking care of their child. It was incidents like this that let Horatio know that he was finally beginning to adjust to serving in the Hispanic borough. Although far from perfect, Horatio's Spanish was becoming more fluent.

After changing back into their civilian clothes, they were finally ready to head out to Santiago's parents home. It is normal in the Hispanic culture for unmarried children to still live with their parents. This is why both Santiago and Socorro were still living at home. Horatio had visited the home several times, especially when he would attend Socorro's Spanish lessons. Mrs. Aguilar, their mother, had adopted Horatio as one of her sons. Every once in a while she would call him "Mihijo," Spanish for "my son," especially after she learned that Horatio's mother was no longer alive. "Horacio, you are too young not to have a mother," she had told him on many occasions.

The subway ride to the family home resulted in several subway transfers. Arriving after eleven thirty, the party was in full swing. They entered the front door moving into the living room. All the furniture was moved up against the wall so to make room for a temporary dance floor. Rhythmic Latin music could be heard but it was not loud enough to cover conversation. Several couples and singles were on the dance floor dancing several types of Hispanic dances. Santi lead Horatio back to the kitchen where he knew his mother and Socorro were preparing the food. The kitchen was the woman's domain especially when food was being prepared. This was the place where many a serious family discussions were held along with idle gossip.

As they walked though the living room Horatio heard a comment stated by a stocky dark skinned man.

"Pinchi Gringo," The man said. This was not supposed to be overheard by Horatio so he continued to walk though not reacting. Before they entered the kitchen Horatio asked Santi.

"What is meant by 'pink cheese, green ghost'?" Horatio had a feeling it was not a kind term in reference to him entering the house but he was not sure of its meaning. He repeated it back to Santi as he heard it. Santi suddenly stopped walking, choking on a laugh. Horatio almost walked into him. Santi turned to face him.

"Raci," Santi was trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Its pronounced pinchi gringo and that mean fuckin' white guy." His neck and ears were turning red with his struggle not to laugh. Santi continued while controlling his laughter. "Sorry Rojito, I am sure you heard this before on the streets, yes?" Tilting his head in thought Horatio did remember hearing that particular phrase. He had heard it too many times now that he had understood the correct pronunciation of it.

"Yes, Santi," Horatio replied. "I have heard that phrase too many times while on patrol." Santi nodded his head then continued to walk into the kitchen. Horatio followed.

Once they entered the kitchen, Rita Aguilar, Santi's mother, spotted them. Rushing over to Santi she hugs him and kisses him on each cheek.

"Mihijo, you make another shift safe for yourself." She stated in English for the benefit of Horatio. Santi hugged her back but then stepped away.

"Ya Mami, I survived another shift." He then smiles. "Now where's the food and beer. I'm hungry and thirsty." Rita clucked at him and then points to the bowls and plates of food.

"Help yourself Santi. The cerveza and carne are on the patio." Santi moved over to the table where mounds of Hispanic foods were displayed and began to help himself loading up a plate. Horatio then came into her line of vision and again she got excited, lapsing into Spanish.

"Horacio, bienvenidos." She repeated her motions as she hugged him and kissed him on each cheek. Even though Horatio had visited the home many times, he never fully got use to the physical contact that was very much a part of the culture. He accepted her greeting hugging her back but did not feel comfortable returning her kiss. Instead, he smiled and nodded his head in his way of greeting. Rita continued in rapid Spanish while grabbing a plate and begins to serve up a large sample of each type of food.

"Me da gusto que estes aqui. Necesitas comer aun. Estas muy flaco y necesitas comer. ( "I am glad you are here. You need to eat now. You are too skinny and need to eat.") She passes him the plate heaped with food. "Here, take this and now eat. Beer and meat are on the patio where Martin is grilling." Giving Horatio a little push, Rita guides him to begin walking out to the patio though the sliding glass doors. Lowering his head in respect his eyes looked over at her.

"Muchas gracias Senora Aguilar." Horatio told her. His smile told her of his appreciation.

Waving her hands toward the sliding glass doors. Rita responded, "De nada Horacio, vamonos." (No problem, go now.)

While holding his plate of food, he walked out into the patio area where there were other people gathered in the yard. Looking around he watched Santi as he talked with his father, holding a bottle of beer. Since Martin and Santi were in deep conversation, Martin did not get a chance to notice Horatio's entrance. Younger people were also milling about enjoying the mild weather while socializing. Not knowing anyone in the area but Santi and Martin, Horatio chose an out of the way place to stand and lean against the house choosing not to interrupt the conversation Martin and Santi were having.

Horatio began eating the food on the plate while observing the crowd. In mid chew of the delectable burrito, he saw her. Even though the lighting was subdued due to the time of night, she caught his attention. The lighting was somewhat poor but to Horatio her beauty was quite remarkable. Struck by her beauty, all he could do was stare at her as he took it all in. His mind registered her long black wavy hair, which came half way down her back. So dark her hair was the soft lights displayed blue highlights. Her face was a light coffee color, oval shaped with large dark eyes. The shapes of her eyes were rather exotic with the ends upturned just a little. Her lips were full and richly red. He did not know if she wore lipstick to make her lips that color and he did not care. The light played her features in a flattering way. She continued to fascinate him as he stared.

Feeling his eyes on her she suddenly looked his way. A bit embarrassed at being caught staring, he quickly dropped his head and looked down at his plate of food. Then he turned his body slightly away trying to make it appear that he was involved somewhere else. Suddenly remembering he had a mouth full of food, he resumed chewing and swallows it.

The woman who caught Horatio's attention did indeed feel him staring at her. When she looked his way to see if someone was looking at her she saw that he had quickly looked down, then shifted position. So he was trying to look as though nothing was amiss, she thought that was amusing and smiled.

While attempting not to bring attention to him, she had the freedom to observe as to whom was staring at her earlier. Even in the subdued lighting she could not help but notice how vividly red his hair was. Since graduation from the police academy, he had let his hair grow out a so it was no longer in the military cut. His red hair stood out like a beacon. The sides and back were still short but he had let the top grow out making his hair appear fuller. She did notice how pale he was. She had never seen anyone with skin that light. If she were closer to him she would have been able to see the light stain of pink on his ears, neck and cheeks signifying the blush he was experiencing from his embarrassment. Since he had dropped his gaze so quickly she was not able to see what color his eyes were. He was taller than most men she knew. Since Horatio was of lanky build, it made him look taller than his 6 feet frame.

The woman she was conversing with suddenly poked at her regaining her attention. She then explained that the cabeza roja del hombre (red headed guy) was staring at her. They all began discussing about the pale stranger, wondering whom he was and where did he come from and why was he at the party. They began to speculate the pale stranger was probably Santi's infamous partner, the Anglo he was paired up with for duty.

The woman who held Horatio's interests told her companions, "Well I am going to go over there and find out who he is instead of sitting here talking about it." With that she stood up and walked over to where Horatio was standing.

Meanwhile Santi noticed Horatio standing alone so he grabbed a beer out of the cooler and walked over to him.

"Here ya go Raci, drink up." Horatio set his plate of food down on a table, taking the beer gulping down almost half the bottle. Mumbling thank you to Santi, he needed to steady himself a bit, calming his nerves as he began to feel out of place. Santi raised an eyebrow as he watched Horatio drink most of the bottle of beer quickly. The woman he was staring at earlier walked up to them.

"Santi, its good to see you." The woman greeted Santi hugging him then kissing his cheek. Expecting an introduction she then faced Horatio. Santi introduced her to him.

"Mercedes, this is my partner, Horatio Caine." He chose to introduce him using the English pronunciation of his name. "Horatio, this is Mercedes De La Vega, a good friend of Socorro's."

Horatio froze, but replied, "Nice to meet you Mercedes." However it was Mercedes who mostly out of habit as dictated by her customs moved in, hugged Horatio, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back still maintaining eye contact. She raised an eyebrow, her mind registering his unusual name.

"Horatio?" She questioned as she smiled. "I have never met anyone named Horatio, it's nice to meet you." She hesitated, taking concentration in repeating his name as if trying it out. "Horatio."

Horatio dropped his head and shifted his footing, clearly uncomfortable with the exchange and eye contact. Before Horatio dropped eye contact Mercedes noticed that his eyes were as blue as the New York sky on a clear day. She realized that she had never seen anyone with eyes that intensely blue. Mercedes suddenly realizing his discomfort took a small step back, giving him more space. A commotion was heard as Martin set up a boom box.

"Now is time to dance." He explained. All eyes watched Martin put in a tape and press the power button. Music began to play putting people in motion as they began moving tables and chairs off the patio. Since the music in the living room was shut down the dancing was moved out side. As Latin dance music began to play a woman sauntered up to Santi and pulled him out to the make shift dance floor. Mercedes and Horatio were left to themselves as more people begin to gather on the dance floor. Mercedes attempted to be polite.

"You want to go dance?" she asked Horatio. He looked at the dancers not recognizing the style of dance then looks back at her with his head slightly tilted.

"Um, I'm. Um. I'm not familiar with these dances." The high-energy salsa dancing intimidated him. Way too much body contact with complicated steps was not what he was used to. When he was younger, his mother made sure he was taught classic dance to help with coordination. But she had him learn ballroom dancing so the closest he came to Latin dancing was the Tango or Meringue. Horatio naturally had fluid grace but his mother was insistent that he learn traditional dance.

Looking up at him, Mercedes asked, "What type of dances do you know?"

Horatio smiled as he replied, "The closest I know to Latin dancing is the Tango." He could not picture anyone currently on the dance floor wanting to perform the Tango. The music was pulsating with the rhythm of modern Latin music. With years of dancing at house parties, weddings, club dancing and the like the dancers perfected their styles uniquely. Dancing was a big part of any type of party in the Hispanic culture. As small children they were introduced to it very early so naturally most people loved to dance. Mercedes smiles.

"Come on, I can show you some of the steps and moves." She took his hand and attempted to lead him to the patio. Horatio set his almost empty bottle of beer on the table by his plate of food and because he was given no choice, he followed her out to the dance floor.

Mercedes was patient teaching Horatio some of the simpler steps and movements of Salsa. Horatio learned them quickly and soon they were both dancing effectively, keeping time with the rhythm. As he grew more confident in his movements, Mercedes would show him something new and he was able to pick up the steps faster. All in all, Horatio was getting very good instruction from Mercedes on Salsa dancing. His ability to learn the steps quickly made it easier for Mercedes to teach him.

The music changed tempo to a slower song with the singer declaring his love for someone. Couples snuggled closer taking advantage of the slow song as an excuse to make full body contact. The ones that did not want to dance slowly left the patio and milled about. Horatio suddenly wanted to dance slowly with Mercedes but he was not sure how that would be received. They were getting along nicely during the dance lesson and he enjoyed the style of dance she was teaching him. Certain aspects of Salsa involve some body contact. Holding a pretty lady against you while dancing was a perk Horatio was enjoying. Maybe he was getting a little bit greedy for more. Salsa dancing had that effect on people. The style of dance was designed to rev up sexuality even if once dancer was the teacher the other the student. Different variations Horatio saw demonstrated tonight from other dancers showed him how sexual the dance can be. It was almost like foreplay with cloths on.

Realizing he did not know her well enough to slow dance, he made the move to escort her off the makeshift dance floor. Quickly looking at Mercedes, he thought he noticed a look of disappointment. Horatio was just not so sure of what he saw fleeting across her eyes. Her large brown eyes flickered away from him as she quickly looked down then back up at him. Horatio had already turned to step away while escorting her from the patio. The moment was lost.

Reaching into the cooler he drew out two beers. He twisted off the cap and offered it to Mercedes. She accepted the bottle of beer, smiling radiantly.

"Thank you, Horatio." She acknowledged with a tilt of the bottle, taking a drink. Horatio did not know why he suddenly felt to shy to speak. He nodded his head in returned acknowledgement. Its not like he had a problem with this. He might have been very concerned with making a social mistake, of offending her.

Copying her he also took a drink from the bottle while keeping his gaze locked with hers he tilted his head. Unable to help himself he reached out to her taking his hand and smoothed back an errant strand of hair from her face. Brushing his fingers across her forehead, he hooked the hair behind her ear with his fingertip caressing the shell of her ear. Her hair was very soft and silky. Mercedes reached up and touched her hair where Horatio's hand had been. She looked down shuffling her feet, suddenly intimidated by Horatio's intense gaze. Santi walked up to them in an exceptional jovial mood.

"Told ya you would have fun shaking that flaco ass of yours Raci." Santi looked to Mercedes. "You did well showing him the moves chica, he didn't fall down once." Santi laughed at his own joke. The mood between Horatio and Mercedes was broken.

Looking directly at Horatio, she commented, "Santi be nice, I only need to show him a few more things and he would be ready for !Caramba!. Horatio caught on very quickly. He's a good dancer"

Puzzled, Horatio asked, "What is !Caramba!?"

"Only the hottest Latin dance club in New York City hombre." Suddenly coming up with an idea he continued. "Mercedes, you really think he could dance the salsa out there?"

Gently tossing her hair, inadvertently getting Horatio's attention, she replied, "Yes I do. I believe Horatio could keep up with the best of them. I will just need to show him a few more steps." Mercedes smiled wide showing perfect white teeth. Santi laughs and comments.

"You better get on it then. Saturday is only two days away." No one thought to ask if Horatio thought this was a good idea. He spoke up.

"This Saturday?" His mind working very quickly "I, um, I'm not sure about that." However, Horatio did want to see Mercedes again. If this was the way to do it then he thought he should go and attend the nightclub with them. Both looked at Horatio. Santi spoke up.

"What are you not so sure of Raci? Did you pick up an extra shift this Saturday? Suddenly getting serious, Santi commented. "Horatio, you really need to get out more. All you do is go to work then go home. You also pull too much overtime. Attend the club with us on Saturday and have some fun. It will be good for you my friend." Horatio nodded his head. How bad could this actually get? And he will get to see Mercedes and dance Salsa with her, how could that be bad?

"Okay Santi, I will give the club a try." He looked at Mercedes. "But only if Mercedes also attends." He wanted to make sure she was included in on Santi's plans. Santi caught Horatio's interest in Mercedes comments about it.

"Oh Mercedes is attending, but now she will have a dance partner this time." A bit embarrassed Mercedes looked down.

"Well we better get back to dancing." The music had gone back to a faster tempo. "I have a few more things I need to show you before Saturday." Smiling Horatio followed her lead back to the patio to continue dancing. For a house party he did not want to attend, it turned out well because of meeting Mercedes. Mercedes truly fascinated Horatio and he wanted to get to know her better. He had never met anyone like her.


End file.
